<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La moneda by leftstartotheright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686859">La moneda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftstartotheright/pseuds/leftstartotheright'>leftstartotheright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>paula y martina, pautina, separadas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftstartotheright/pseuds/leftstartotheright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un fanfic del ship Pautina (Paula y Martina) de la novela de eltrece ''Separadas''<br/>Se dividirá en tres partes (al menos esa es la idea inicial).</p><p>Un grupo de amigas, unas vacaciones, miradas, juegos y secretos que todo el mundo sabe.<br/>En este primer capítulo conoceremos cómo funciona la mente de Paula y como vive el primer ''acercamiento'' con la que hasta ahora es su amiga, Martina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martina - Relationship, Paula - Relationship, Paula y Martina - Relationship, Pautina - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La moneda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Espero que les guste &lt;3<br/>Twitter: @kissmyjauregass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Capítulo 1: La Moneda.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la estafa. Tres meses en los que habían sufrido pérdidas, peleas, llantos e incertidumbre. Pero tres meses en los que habían encontrado también una nueva familia o al menos estaban en proceso de construir una. A pesar de que se apoyaban las unas a las otras y habían creado un ambiente total de sororidad, eran muy distintas entre ellas y eso a veces ocasionaba roces.</p><p>Es por ello que Carolina había propuesto un viaje para aprender a convivir entre todas.</p><p>‘’Mi tía sabe de unas cabañas en Bariloche que están cerca del mar y nos puede salir re barato’’ dijo Caro mientras jugaba con su pelo.</p><p>‘’Ay no, pero en Bariloche hace mucho frío’’ contestó Clara bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto.</p><p>‘’Pero puede ser divertido, además extraño mucho el mar’’ volvió a discutir Carolina.</p><p>‘’Tanto te gusta el mar?’’</p><p>‘’Sí, porque siempre hay chicos lindos sin camiseta y me gusta mirarlos’’</p><p>‘’No le gusta mirarlos’’ negó Inés nerviosa por la sinceridad de su hermana ‘’No te gusta mirarlos Caro, eso está mal’’ le repitió a su hermana, esta vez en un tono más bajito.</p><p>‘’Sí, me re gusta mirarlos e imaginarme como se acercan a mí, me abrazan y a agarran el-‘’</p><p>A Caro no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque Inés consiguió colocar la mano sobre la boca de su hermana a tiempo. Después de unas risas y tras convencer a Luján y Romina que no querían ir porque tenían que trabajar, decidieron ir, ya que unirse y aprender a resolver sus diferencias podía beneficiar el funcionamiento de su negocio.<br/>
Decidieron irse el viernes y volver el lunes por la mañana, pero antes debían ver cómo se iban a repartir las cabañas por el grupo de <em>Whatsapp</em>.</p><p><strong>Luján:</strong> Perfecto, entonces yo duermo en la cabaña con Romina que es la menos molesta.</p><p><strong>Martina</strong>: Ah, bueno, gracias, que buena amiga que sos.</p><p><strong>Luján:</strong> Pero si vas a dormir con Clara.</p><p><strong>Clara</strong>: Obvio, ya te quedaste a mi marido, a ver si ahora te crees que te voy a ceder también a mi hermana.</p><p><strong>Martina</strong>: Haya paz.</p><p><strong>Inés</strong>: Yo duermo con Carolina que sino no estoy tranquila.</p><p><strong>Carolina</strong>: No, yo no duermo con mi hermana que no me deja mirar porno.</p><p><strong>Inés</strong>: Carolina cortala con eso, además en la cabaña no hay tv.</p><p><strong>Carolina</strong>: Yo duermo con Paula que ella es re divertida y me deja mirar las escenas de besos con lengua.</p><p><strong>Inés</strong>: Bueno, dormimos las tres entonces.</p><p><strong>Paula</strong>: Ay no, que cabaña del infierno, por dios. Ya me quiero volver.</p><p>El viernes había sido un día totalmente catastrófico. El viaje fue largo y en medio del camino tuvieron un problema con el auto, pero tuvieron la suerte de que un chico que pasaba por ahí las pudo ayudar. No tuvieron tanta suerte cuando Caro lo intentó besar como agradecimiento, ni cuando tardaron tres horas más en llegar debido al incidente.</p><p>Para cuando se acomodaron ya había pasado la hora de almorzar, así que cada una se fue a su cabaña para descansar y prepararse para la noche.</p><p>Más tarde entre aquellas paredes de madera Paula miraba su ropa tirada en la cama.</p><p>‘’Apa, ¿ Y eso que te pusiste tan linda? Sólo vamos a tomar acá, yo pensaba ir en pijama’’ dijo Inés saliendo del baño.</p><p>‘’ ¿Esto?’’ contestó acariciando su pelo hacia atrás ‘’No, tampoco es para tanto, pero con el día de mierda que tuvimos sentí que estaría bien arreglarme un poco para subir la energía, que sé yo’’.</p><p>Y tenía razón. Paula siempre se había arreglado para sí misma. No le había importado nunca que pensaran los demás, pero esta vez ante la pregunta de Inés se había mostrado distinta, nerviosa. Odiaba sentirse así, ya que estaba de viaje con sus amigas y no tenía ninguna razón para estar intranquila. O quizás no quería verla.</p><p>‘’Está tratando de impresionar a alguien’’ dijo Carolina entrando a la pieza y tirándose de espaldas en la cama.</p><p>‘’ ¿Qué decís?’’</p><p>‘’Ya sabes a lo que me refiero’’ contestó de nuevo la más joven de las tres.</p><p>En ese momento a Paula se le paró el corazón, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de una persona se le venía a la cabeza. Y no cualquier persona, Martina.</p><p>‘’A todos los chicos lindos que dije que iba a haber sin camiseta por la playa’’ prosiguió Carito.</p><p>Paula sintió una ola de alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Aunque no completamente, pues llevaba ya algunos meses completamente confundida por lo que le estaba pasando. Desde el momento que conoció a Martina, incluso sin ser las mejores circunstancias, había sentido una complicidad distinta con ella que la que había sentido con las demás. Al principio no se preocupó, era simplemente eso, complicidad, pero más adelante se dio cuenta de que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Miraba su foto de <em>Whatsapp</em> en su puesto de trabajo, buscaba excusas para verla, sentía que se perdía en los ojos de Martina cada vez que conversaban y eso la asustaba porque lo último que quería era que su supuesta amiga se diera cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Incluso tenía ganas de contarle cada vez que discutía con Roma o con su ex. Ella que desde que tuvo que ser madre joven y asumir todas las responsabilidades que aquello conllevaba había salido adelante sola, sin depender de nadie. Pero igual que pulsaba el contacto de Martina para llamarla en aquellos momentos, se acababa retractando y apagando el celular. Por orgullo o quizás miedo.</p><p>¿Y si lo que sentía Paula por Martina en realidad no era atracción? Y si simplemente se sentía sola ahora que su hija ya no estaba o necesitaba compañía en un momento tan difícil. Además, ¿quién no se había dado un beso rápido en un boliche con sus amigas? Y Martina era atenta, relajada, libre y linda y… Paula ya comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Quizás era normal, todo el mundo amaba a Martina. Tenía una energía magnética que pocas personas tenían. Pero ella siempre había sido inmune a eso. Después de quedarse sola, sin plata y con una bebé, había decidido que nunca más le volvería a dar el poder a una persona de poder dejar un espacio vacío en su vida. Y precisamente todo lo que no le gustaba y le había dado miedo en los demás, era lo que la atraía a Martina. Martina era la única persona que le daba ganas de madrugar, que le hacía disfrutar (o algo parecido) de ese trabajo de mierda que había tenido que asumir y la única persona que podía quitarle la cara de culo que le provocaba su rutina.</p><p>Y se acababa de pasar más de media hora eligiendo el rouge perfecto y poniéndose un top corto que nunca en su vida pensó que volvería a usar. Pero en su mente Paula prefería pensar eso, que era sólo el remedio a un día de mierda.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
‘’ ¿Alguna vez jugaron a la moneda?’’ preguntó Carolina sentada en el piso al lado de sus amigas.</p><p>‘’ ¿Qué es eso?’’ preguntó Clara sujetando su tercera copa de vino.</p><p>‘’Es un juego que vi en una película. Por ejemplo, yo le pregunto al oído algo a alguna de ustedes del tipo<em> quién es más probable qué</em> o <em>a quién elegirían para x cosa</em>. Y esa persona tiene que elegir como respuesta a otra de este grupo y darle la moneda. Entonces la persona que tiene la moneda en sus manos la tira. Si sale cara se dice en voz alta cuál era la pregunta y si sale ceca se queda con la incertidumbre’’</p><p>‘’Yo no juego a esa pelotudez’’ dijo rápidamente Luján.</p><p>‘’Ni yo, ¿Qué tenemos ahora nueves años?’’ prosiguió Romina respaldando a su amiga.</p><p>‘’Ay, chicas puede ser divertido’’ replicó Inés.</p><p>‘’Sí, Romina Valdi. Además yo nunca pude jugar a este tipo de juegos en la secundaria porque mis papás no me dejaban salir’’ Carito hizo una breve pausa ‘’...o podemos jugar a la botellita’’.</p><p>‘’Que alguien saque ya una moneda’’ cortó Paula.<br/>
Después de varias rondas de bebida, pases de moneda y discusiones. Las chicas seguían jugando cada vez más ebrias.</p><p>‘’Dale, gira la moneda, Luján’’ dijo Martina.</p><p>‘’Salió cara’’</p><p>‘’Okey, Clara ¿Cuál era la pregunta?’’ siguió Romina.</p><p>‘’Quién es más probable que robe algo en un shopping’’</p><p>‘’Ay, chicas, yo nunca haría esa boludez. Además soy abogada’’</p><p>‘’Sí, bueno, en robarte a mi marido no tuviste ningún problema’’</p><p>Un ‘’Oh’’ de Caro llenó la habitación, mientras Inés que estaba bebiendo casi escupe todo y todas se miraban con los ojos abiertos.</p><p>‘’ ¿Saben qué? Ya fue, este juego es una mierda y sólo estamos discutiendo me voy a dormir’’ dijo Luján levantándose del piso y saliendo de la cabaña.<br/>
Martina miró a su hermana con desaprobación.</p><p>‘’ ¿Qué?’’ preguntó Clara como si ahí nunca hubiese pasado nada.</p><p>‘’Voy a traerla de vuelta’’ dijo Romina saliendo tras la rubia.</p><p>‘’Anda a pedirle perdón’’</p><p>‘’Ay, Martina, ¿encima soy la que tiene que pedir perdón?’’ replicó Clara.<br/>
Martina se limitó a mirar a su hermana con desaprobación de nuevo. La mayor suspiró enojada y salió también de la cabaña.</p><p>‘’Esto no está siendo como me lo había imaginado’’</p><p>‘’Y sí, elegiste un juego que es una basura’’ dijo Paula riéndose de forma sarcástica.</p><p>‘’A mí me parece que puede ser divertido’’ Martina miró a Paula y la colorada la miró de vuelta. Ahí estaban otra vez, esos nervios de siempre, como si Martina pudiera atravesarla con la mirada. O quizás eran solo ganas de vomitar por la cantidad de alcohol tan alta que habían ingerido.</p><p>‘’Lo que pasa es que estamos jugando mal’’ prosiguió Martina ‘’Todas las preguntas que hicimos hasta ahora son un bajón’’</p><p>‘’ ¡Tengo una idea chicas!’’ gritó de repente Carolina ‘’En vez de la moneda, cerremos todas los ojos y que una le dé un beso a la persona que le parezca más atractiva de este grupo’’.</p><p>‘’Caro, no da, somos amigas y además somos sólo chicas’’ dijo Inés.</p><p>‘’Y bueno que lo haga Martina que a ella le gustan las chicas’’ siguió Carolina.</p><p>‘’Ay, Carolina, eso es re discrimina-‘’ Paula estaba a medio de pronunciar su frase cuando Martina la cortó.</p><p>‘’Bueno, dale’’ dijo Martina y después le dedicó a Paula una sonrisa dulce, intercambiando miradas. De nuevo.</p><p>‘’No sé chicas, ¿Estás segura Martina? No lo hagas para complacer a Carito’’ dijo Inés no estando muy segura de la situación.</p><p>‘’Es una boludez y hay confianza, además deja que se divierta’’ justificó Martina como si nada.</p><p>‘’Bueno, es verdad, un piquito no es nada’’</p><p>‘’Pero si me toca a mí, yo quiero un beso de lengua’’ dijo Carolina cerrando los ojos.</p><p>‘’Cállate, Carolina’’ prosiguió Inés justo antes de cerrar los suyos.</p><p>La última en cerrar los ojos fue Paula, que había estado observando la situación con el corazón a mil. Esos segundos estaban siendo toda una eternidad. Escuchó a Martina moverse sigilosamente de su sitio y gatear por el suelo hasta que se formó un silencio. Es obvio que no la iba a elegir a ella. Inés era hermosa con un cuerpo bárbaro de trabajar en el gimnasio y Carolina… bueno Carolina era linda y tenía mucha ilusión por el juego. Además que nunca había vivido algo así y capaz que Martina quería darle el gusto. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a entrar en espiral como de costumbre cuando un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sintió el cálido aliento de unos labios que aún no tocaban los suyos pero que debían de encontrarse a milímetros de ella. Su mente de repente se encontraba en blanco y sólo la inundaba un rico olor a frutas… como a pera. Podía sentir el calor cada vez más cerca de sus labios, provocando que se le entrecortara la respiración y un pitido agudo sonara en sus oídos. Sentía aquella presencia tan cerca que…</p><p>‘’Chicas, Romina y Clara me dijeron que las avise que está todo bien pero que están muy cansadas y se van a dormir’’ la puerta se abrió y la voz de Luján llenó la habitación en forma de eco.</p><p>Para cuando Paula fue capaz de abrir los ojos Martina ya estaba en pie, mientras que Carolina e Inés miraban a Luján desde el piso.</p><p>¿Era real? ¿Martina había estado a punto de besarla?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brillante sobre el mar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En este capítulo nos adentramos en la mente de Martina.</p><p>Una pelea, un boliche y las ocurrencias de Martina llevan a Paula a vivir situaciones que nunca se pudo imaginar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Capítulo 2: Brillante sobre el mar</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>¿Era real? ¿Martina había estado a punto de besarla?</p><p> </p><p>Martina daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No estaba segura de qué era lo que se había apoderado de ella hace unas horas, de lo que sí estaba segura es que ahora sólo podía pensar en eso; besarla. El rostro de Paula relajado y a su vez, Martina había estado tan cerca que había podido hasta a apreciar cómo le temblaba el labio inferior ligeramente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que la había elegido a ella? Si bien era cierto que tenía los ojos cerrados, habían estado muy cerca la una de la otra. Incluso creyó haberla notado temblar justo antes de que Luján abriera la puerta. Y lo peor, si se había dado cuenta, ¿serían raras a partir de ahora las cosas entre ellas? Es decir, ese era el punto del juego, elegir a alguien y Martina no podía negar que se había sentido atraída a Paula desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Pero eso no era raro, le pasaba a menudo. Ella había sido siempre una persona que se guiaba por las energías de los demás y se dejaba llevar. La primera vez que Martina se planteó si quizás Paula era alguien especial fue cuando no entendió bien la pregunta que Carolina le hizo en la florería.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Ay, no sé’’ había contestado ella. Y no era mentira, ella sabía que algo la unía a Paula de manera distinta aunque no supiera bien el qué. Pero la pregunta de Carolina había desatado una cantidad interminable de imágenes en la cabeza de Martina: la primera vez que se conocieron, los desacuerdos en un principio, las veces que Paula la había rescatado de situaciones indeseadas o la había ido a buscar, las cenas en su casa, las charlas en el sillón, los cigarrillos entre risas afuera del negocio… Así que no, Martina no sabía si le gustaba Paula, porque a ella le habían gustado muchas personas siempre, pero esto era distinto. ¿Y si no era sólo gustar?</p><p> </p><p>Es por eso por lo que Martina se había obligado a sí misma a dejar de pensar de aquella manera. Porque precisamente Paula era muy importante para ella y sabía que el amor con ella no es fácil y eso es justo lo que Paula se merecía; algo sencillo y hermoso. Pero el juego había cambiado algo en ella que no sabía si iba a poder encauzar.</p><p> </p><p>Descalza e intentando no despertar a su hermana, salió sigilosamente de la pieza y se encendió un cigarrillo.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Te gusta?’’ la voz de Luján se acercó a ella de entre la oscuridad.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¡Ay, boluda! Me asustaste…’’ dijo Martina casi quemándose con el cigarro.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Pero te gusta o no te gusta?’’</p><p> </p><p>Martina la miró confundida.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Te vi’’ prosiguió Luján parándose al lado de su amiga ‘’Cuando entré a la pieza, vi lo que ibas a hacer’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sí, ya sé que me viste. Yo también te vi, ¿y?’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Cómo que, y? ¿Y qué onda con eso?’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Era un juego’’ dijo Martina haciendo la situación de menos.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Si no te la pasaras peleando con mi hermana lo sabrías’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Eh, si estás confundida no la pagues conmigo’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Pero pará de romper las bolas con esto, no pasó nada’’ Martina estaba comenzando a enojarse mientras sus manos masajeaban desde su nariz a su frente en señal de estrés.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sólo te digo que yo vi cómo te mira Paula, y no todo el mundo tiene la misma visión del mundo y del amor que vos, Martina. Tenés que tener cuidado’’.</p><p> </p><p>Ambas se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Martina se giró y caminó hacía la puerta se su cabaña.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Me voy a dormir’’ dijo antes de entrar. <em>Si es que puedo</em>, pensó.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>‘’Encerramos a Luján y a Clara en la cabaña de ustedes hasta que solucionen sus problemas’’ dijo Carito como si nada.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Cómo que las encerraron? ¿Y por qué en nuestra cabaña? Yo tengo todas las cosas ahí’’ se quejó Martina.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Bueno, en realidad las encerré yo porque no paran de pelearse y de espantar a los chicos lindos’’ siguió Caro.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Pero, ¿ustedes saben lo orgullosa que es mi hermana? Ni en pedo van a arreglarlo hasta mañana, si es casi la hora de cenar’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Y bueno, dejarlas ahí hasta mañana tan mala idea no es, además ese era el punto del viaje, ¿no? Resolver nuestras diferencias y aprender a convivir’’ compartió Inés.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Y besar chicos lindos’’ volvió a añadir Carito.</p><p> </p><p>Martina suspiró ‘’¿Y dónde duermo yo?’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Podés dormir conmigo, la cama de Luján se queda libre. Además, con Paula en la cabaña de Caro e Inés ya son tres’’ contestó Romina.</p><p> </p><p>‘’A todo esto, ¿dónde está Paula?’’ Martina preguntó haciendo uno de sus mejores esfuerzos por no parecer interesada de más, como si no hubiera estado todo el día pendiente de ver a la colorada, sin que ella apareciera finalmente.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Se encontraba re mal cuando se despertó esta mañana porque tomó mucho ayer, así que se pasó todo el día durmiendo’’ dijo Inés ‘’Igual alguien debería ir a despertarla para ir a cenar’’.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró antes de que Paula pudiera decir nada. Estaba muerta en vida. Aún no podía ni abrir los ojos. Había estado tan nerviosa la noche anterior antes de que llegaran todas las chicas, en especial una de ellas, que se había puesto a tomar la primera, para relajarse, y había terminado la última.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Carolina, si venís a intentar sacarme de esta cama, andate porque estoy así por tu juego choto’’ dijo con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en ella. Nada más terminó de decir la frase notó como la persona se sentaba en la cama, prácticamente rozándola.</p><p> </p><p>‘’No soy Carolina, pero si querés te dejo dormir’’.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lareconchademil</em> pensó. Martina. Abrió los ojos como pudo y se sorprendió al ver que prácticamente ya no entraba luz por la ventana. Se quedó mirando fijamente por esta intentando volver a la realidad.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Viste? Está linda la puesta de sol’’ dijo Martina con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Paula se giró hacia su amiga y se frotó los ojos ‘’Se me parte la cabeza, boluda’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Igual, vos también estás linda’’.</p><p> </p><p>La frase de Martina provocó que flashes de anoche vinieran a la cabeza de Paula dejándola del todo tensa.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Cualquiera, parezco Mirtha sin maquillar’’ dijo intentando traer humor al asunto para restarle incomodidad. Ambas se rieron brevemente.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Vas a venir a cenar entonces? Mirá que luego vamos a salir a un boliche que se celebra en la playa’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Y sí, ya me despertaron, dame diez minutos que reviva y voy para allá’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Dale’’ Martina fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a Paula, pero justo ella se giró, provocando que quedaran tan cerca la una de la otra como la noche anterior. Enseguida, Paula echo la cabeza hacia tras con cara de sorpresa, como acto reflejo. Martina le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que Paula no podía descifrar que significaba. Finalmente Martina le dio el beso de despedida que inicialmente había planeado y se fue.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>‘’Martina casi me besa’’ Paula se susurraba a sí misma sola en una esquina mientras esperaba su bebida ‘’¿Cómo soñaste eso Paula, por favor? Y encima estás loca acá hablando sola’’ suspiraba estresada ‘’No, definitivamente sos una boluda’’.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando ya tuvo su copa en mano, miró a su alrededor sin poder ubicar a sus amigas entre tanta gente. Hasta que vio a Martina en la barra. Con un chico. Muy cerca. La sangre le hervía por las venas y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Entonces vio como Martina con una sonrisa falsa apartaba suavemente al chico con la mano. Definitivamente le hervía la sangre. En aquel momento Paula se convirtió en quién nunca supo que podría ser. <em>Será el alcohol</em>. Caminó decidida hasta dónde estaban y rodeó a Martina con su brazo.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Aquí traje tu copa, mi amor’’ miró al chico alto de arriba abajo ‘’¿Haciendo amigos?’’ dijo en tono sarcástico.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Y vos quién sos?’’ preguntó molesto el chico.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Soy su novia’’.</p><p>Martina la miró con los ojos abiertos y claramente confundida, pero no dijo nada. En aquel momento Paula dudó de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Martina sabía defenderse sola y quizás este gesto la había molestado.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Andate de acá, ustedes ni en pedo son novias’’ Paula no era capaz de salir de su estado de inseguridad, se había quedado muda, cosa que nunca le pasaba. Ella siempre tenía respuesta para todo, sobre todo si era para mandar a la mierda a alguien. Pero entonces sintió el brazo de Martina rodear su cintura hasta agarrarla.</p><p> </p><p>‘’A ver, ¿y por qué te íbamos a mentir sobre eso? Tan importante te crees’’ Martina había entrado al juego y Paula ahora se sentía aliviada, pero no podía evitar rezar porque Martina no notara como su piel se erizaba bajo su tacto.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Ustedes son demasiado lindas para ser tortas, no me lo creo’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Ah, pero vos sos un tremendo pelotudo’’ dijo Paula despertando y volviendo a su estado de siempre.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Dense un beso’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Qué?’’ preguntó Martina formando un montoncito con su mano libre.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Si son novias estarán acostumbradas a chapar, un pico lo da cualquiera y más ustedes que son mujeres’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Nosotras no te tenemos que demostrar nada. Andate a pajearte a otro sitio desubicado’’ contestó Paula cada vez más enojada y elevando su tono de voz.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Si chapan las dejo tranquilas y les pido perdón’’.</p><p> </p><p>Ambas suspiraron. Odiaban a ese tipo de hombres que se creían con derecho a todo, y lo peor es que cumplían su palabra. Sabían que un hombre así era capaz de perseguirlas toda la noche y no dejarlas tranquilas. Se miraron por unos segundos intentando leer los pensamientos de la otra.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Amor, te perdí, no sabía dónde estabas’’ una chica rubia apareció agarrando al chico por el brazo y haciendo que este se pusiera muy nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>Tanto Paula y Martina miraron su reacción con mucha satisfacción, viendo cómo se alejaba con esta. Martina movió su mano de la cintura de Paula y acarició de forma breve su mano en forma de agradecimiento acompañada de una sonrisa cómplice.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Vamos a buscar a las chicas?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Vamos’’.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>‘’Venga chicas, es re divertido. Además es algo que hay que hacer una vez en la vida’’ decía Martina con más voz de niña que de adulta.</p><p> </p><p>Ya habían pasado tres horas desde la medianoche y se encontraban delante del mar. Volviendo del boliche y sin saber cómo, había surgido en conversación una vez en la que Martina contó que una vez ella y unas <em>amigas</em> suyas se habían metido en el mar desnudas a la noche. Y como era de prever, a Caro le había encantado la idea y Martina quería volver a hacerlo. Así que tocaba convencer a todas las demás.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Yo no quiero hacer esa pendejada, chicas’’ dijo Romina ‘’Además que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a hacer unos llamados de trabajo, así que me quiero ir ya a dormir’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sí, yo también me voy, estoy cansada’’ compartió Inés.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Yo sí me quedo’’ saltó Carolina.</p><p> </p><p>‘’No Carolina, te venís conmigo. Además que hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes que luego me toca a mí quedarme a cuidarte’’ dijo Inés tomándola del brazo.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Ay, re aburrida que sos siempre’’ Carolina le sacó la lengua a Inés e Inés se la sacó de vuelta.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Paula, ¿vos te quedás?’’</p><p> </p><p>Paula miró a sus amigas y luego miró a Martina que le suplicaba con ojos de cachorrito.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Ah, ni en pedo me meto yo ahí con el frío que hace, pero si querés te espero para que no te quedes sola’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Si querés en vez de que Romina duerma con Martina, duerman ustedes dos juntas y que Romina duerma en la cabaña de tres con nosotras, así no la despertás cuando llegues’’ dijo Inés mirando a Paula.</p><p> </p><p>‘’No’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sí’’</p><p> </p><p>A la vez que Paula había negado, Martina había afirmado. Un incómodo silencio se creó entre todas. Martina miraba a Paula confundida y Paula no sabía cómo salir de esta.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Digo, que sí. Sí, dale, está todo bien’’ cedió Paula.</p><p> </p><p>Después de despedirse y darse las buenas noches Martina se comenzó a quitar la ropa.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Te vas a meter vestida?’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘'Ya te dije que no me voy a meter, me estoy cagando de frío’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Dale, Paula, para eso me quedo sola’’ se quejó Martina.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Estás loca? Te quedas sola acá y te puede pasar cualquier cosa’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Por eso, imagínate que me meto al mar sola y me ahogo’’ dijo Martina riéndose.</p><p> </p><p>Paula puso los ojos en blanco intentando hacer como que estaba molesta, pero la verdad es que todo con Martina se sentía especial y divertido.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Acaso te da miedo?’’ preguntó de seguido Martina.</p><p> </p><p>Paula hizo una pausa breve mientras la mirarla.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Y, puede ser’’ dijo finalmente.</p><p> </p><p>Martina no sabía por qué pero sentía que la respuesta de la colorada no tenía nada que ver con meterse al mar.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Me meto pero sólo los pies’’ dijo Paula cediendo a las ideas de su amiga.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Okey, andá a la orilla si querés mientras me quito el resto de la ropa. Al final me voy a meter en ropa interior’’.</p><p> </p><p>Paula se acercó a la orilla e inspiró profundamente el olor del mar. Ese momento estaba siendo casi perfecto. No sabía por qué se daba más bronca a sí misma; si por no poder controlar sus sentimientos por Martina o por no poder afrontarlos. Fue a inspirar de nuevo cuando una fuerza se abalanzó sobre su espalda tirándola al mar y dejándola completamente empapada.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¡No te puedo creer! ¡Te mato Martina!’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Tenés que aprender a dejarte llevar. Tu hija está grande y tu ex está lejos de acá. No te aferres a tus problemas viejos en lugares donde ya no los tenés’’ hizo una pausa breve para respirar ‘’Te mereces vivir cosas lindas, Paula’’.</p><p> </p><p>Miradas cruzadas y tensión en el ambiente fueron reemplazadas por guerras de agua y risas.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>‘’Mirá como está el baño, boluda’’ dijo Paula secándose con la toalla ‘’Todo el suelo mojado’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Puedo agarrar una remera tuya y usarla de pijama?’’ preguntó Martina desde la pieza.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sí, pero traeme a mí una también, por favor’’.</p><p> </p><p>Martina entró en el baño ya cambiada, con una remera que tapaba lo justo su ropa interior y con el pelo aún húmedo.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Mirá que olor me quedó en la ropa por tu culpa’’ dijo Paula oliendo su remera y enseñándosela a Martina ‘’Un asco’’.</p><p> </p><p>Martina se río y le dio la remera seca a Paula, que comenzó a quitarse la que llevaba puesta y quedando en corpiño. Se formó un silencio incómodo, de esos que parecían tan recurrentes esos últimos días y Paula hizo sonar su garganta para acabar con él.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Pero pará, te tenés que secar el pelo bien antes de ponerte la que está seca, sino va a quedar mojada también’’ Martina agarró la toalla entre sus manos y comenzó a secarle el pelo a Paula.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Contigo a la noche siempre puede pasar cualquier cosa, eh’’ dijo Paula.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Y sí, me gusta ser imprevisible’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Pero aparte atraes situaciones muy raras vos, como la del tipo este’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Bueno, fuiste vos la que viniste a ayudarme y la verdad que te agradezco. Ya no sabía cómo sacármelo de encima, era demasiado insistente’’ Martina comenzó a mover la toalla muy rápido en el pelo de Paula a modo de broma y ambas se rieron ‘’Y pensar que intentó que nos besemos delante de él’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sí, igual no te preocupes que aunque hubiese insistido no te hubiera besado’’ dijo Paula con la cabeza debajo de la toalla.</p><p> </p><p>Martina apartó la toalla lentamente y la tiró al suelo.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Tampoco habría pasado nada… digo si lo hubieras hecho’’.</p><p> </p><p>Silencio.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Las cosas cuando se hacen porque se quiere siempre son lindas’’.</p><p> </p><p>Silencio.</p><p> </p><p>Paula no podía hablar. Casi ni escuchaba a Martina, era como un eco que retumbaba en sus oídos a lo lejos. Fue entonces cuando vio como Martina dio un tímido paso hacia delante quedando cerca de ella. Y la miró. Miró sus ojos. <em>Miró sus labios</em>. Al no observar ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de la colorada, Martina acercó su cara lentamente a la de su amiga, sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Voy a ir a fumar, ahora vuelvo’’ Paula aún ni se había puesto la remera cuando salió prácticamente corriendo de aquella cabaña. Le pareció escuchar como Martina le decía ‘’pará’’, pero no podía quedarse ahí. Bastante le había costado intentar no pensar en su amiga de este modo, como para que ahora sucediera algo de lo que Martina se pudiera arrepentir a la mañana siguiente, cuando ya ninguna estuviera intoxicada por el alcohol. Si bien es verdad que no estaban borrachas, sí que habían bebido unas cuantas copas y eso nubla los sentidos de cualquiera. Era demasiado leal a Martina como para provocar una situación así, quería conservar las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en su vida actualmente. Quería cuidarla. <em>Paula quería a Martina.</em></p><p> </p><p>Entre sus pensamientos y su paso acelerado, Paula empujó la silla sin querer tirando la mochila de Martina al suelo. Al levantarla, vio que algo asomaba del bolsillo principal. Eran chicles de <em>pera</em>. Y de repente, un flash de la noche anterior.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘’Sus pensamientos comenzaban a entrar en espiral como de costumbre cuando un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sintió el cálido aliento de unos labios que aún no tocaban los suyos pero que debían de encontrarse a milímetros de ella. Su mente de repente se encontraba en blanco y sólo la inundaba un rico olor a frutas… <strong>como a pera</strong>’’. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No había sido un sueño. Martina la había intentado besar la noche anterior.</p><p> </p><p>‘’¿Esa es mi mochila?’’ preguntó Martina apoyada en el marco de la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Paula miró la mochila y luego miró a su amiga.</p><p> </p><p>Para cuando Martina quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Paula ya había cerrado la distancia entre ellas y agarrando su cara con suavidad pero de manera firme; la estaba besando. Tras unos segundos de confusión pudo reaccionar y se perdió en el movimiento de los labios de Paula sobre los suyos. Y simplemente colocó una mano en la espalda de la colorada, otra en su cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo a ella.</p><p> </p><p>Al fin y al cabo, <em>las cosas cuando se hacen porque se quiere siempre son lindas.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ninja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Último capítulo. Gracias por los mensajes lindos, me explota el corazón ♡</p>
<p>Dato interesante: Los últimos dos capítulos se llaman como las canciones que los inspiraron. Este se llama así, por la canción "Ninja" de Potra.</p>
<p>Pueden ir a twitter a decirme que les pareció: @kissmyjauregass</p>
<p>Gracias por leer, voy a extrañar esta historia ♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Al fin y al cabo, <strong>las cosas cuando se hacen porque se quiere siempre son lindas.</strong></em>
</p>
<p>La frase de Martina daba vueltas en la cabeza de Paula. ¿Era el cansancio? ¿Quizás lo aturdida que estaba por lo que acababa de pasar? Se acababa de besar con Martina. Y no sólo eso, sino que ella había dado el primer paso. Ella que desde que nació Roma y se quedó sola, había creado cuatro paredes a base de orgullo como forma de protección y nunca se arriesgaba. Y sólo habían hecho falta unos meses con Martina para que dichas paredes que ella creyó irrompibles, comenzaran a verse quebradas por grietas.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Para cuando Martina quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Paula ya había cerrado la distancia entre ellas y agarrando su cara con suavidad pero de manera firme; la estaba besando. Tras unos segundos de confusión pudo reaccionar y se perdió en el movimiento de los labios de Paula sobre los suyos. Y simplemente colocó una mano en la espalda de la colorada, otra en su cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo a ella.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Podían haber pasado minutos, horas o meses. Lo único que era cierto era el cosquilleo que recorría a Paula desde su cabeza, hasta cada una de sus extremidades. Se sentía como drogada por sus propias endorfinas. Cada uno de sus músculos parecían ligeros bajo las manos de Martina. Nunca nadie la había besado así. Nunca un beso se había sentido tan intenso. ¿Sería así siempre con una mujer? Tampoco importaba, en ese momento no quería besar a nadie más... y qué miedo ser capaz de admitirse eso a sí misma. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Martina la sostenía firme pero delicada. Las manos de la rubia habían comenzado en su espalda, acercandola tanto a ella que Paula ya no era capaz de distinguir que partes del cuerpo eran suyas y cuáles de su amiga. Conforme el beso había avanzado, las manos de Martina habían ido subiendo hasta la mandíbula de la colorada, profundizando el beso cada vez más. En un arrebato de seguridad, Paula empujó levemente a Martina, haciendo que esta diera un paso hacia atrás y su espalda chocara contra la fría madera del marco de la puerta. Un gemido por parte de la rubia, había viajado como una corriente eléctrica hacia los labios de Paula. Martina, como acto reflejo para no perder la cercanía, bajó de nuevo sus manos, esta vez hasta donde terminaban los shorts de Paula y agarró con desesperación. Tras uno de esos movimientos rápidos, en seco, Paula notó la pierna de Martina posicionandose entre las suyas propias y debido a la proximidad, ejerciendo presión. Pero Martina estaba tan inmersa en el beso, que no parecía haberse percatado de tal cosa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>De manera lenta, Paula suavizó el beso, hasta que este terminó por disolverse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga, sintió que nunca la había visto antes realmente. Sus mejillas coloradas, su respiración caliente y aún agitada, el pelo desordenado y las pupilas dilatadas. Martina estaba perfecta, tanto, que a Paula le daba miedo hasta pestañear y perdersela.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Sin embargo fue Martina quien dijo </em> <em>"Qué hermosa que sos, por dios" mientras su mirada recorría cada una de las facciones de Paula.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Esta última sonreía sin más cuando los labios de su amiga se volvieron a acercar a ella. Pero con todo el dolor de su corazón, entre otras partes de su anatomía, esta vez cortó el beso. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Deberíamos entrar, ya es muy tarde".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"O muy temprano, depende de cómo lo quieras ver" bromeó Martina e intentó volver a besarla, pero Paula terminó de apartarse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No te estoy jodiendo Martina, mañana tenemos que conducir de vuelta a Buenos Aires" Paula colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cadera "Además mirá si alguna de las chicas se despierta y nos ve acá así".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Tanto miedo te da que te vean con una mina?".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No es por una mina, es por vos".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La expresión en la cara de Martina era indescifrable. Parecía confundida... hasta dolida. ¿Qué había querido decir Paula con eso? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mirá Martina, yo sient-" Paula miraba al suelo, cuando vio aparecer la mano de Martina delante de ella.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tenés razón, es muy tarde" Sus miradas se cruzaron "¿Y si mejor nos vamos a dormir?".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Paula se sentía confundida. El tono de su amiga era amable y calmado, limpio de reproches. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Martina movió la mano que tenía delante de Paula para que esta la tomara. Y tras unos momentos de duda, eso hizo. Lo último que vio antes de entrar fue una sonrisa por parte de Martina, prácticamente imperceptible. Pero no como las otras, esta parecía coloreada por subtonos de tristeza.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p>
<p>Y así se encontraban ahora; acostadas en la cama, una al lado de la otra, iluminadas sólo por lo brillante de la luna. Paula temiendo las grietas y Martina con la mente quién sabe dónde.</p>
<p>El silencio había sido largo, pero por alguna extraña razón, el ambiente era relajado exento de incomodidad. </p>
<p>Paula, que con todo lo que había pasando había hasta olvidado ponerse la remera, sintió de repente las yemas de los dedos de Martina acariciando levemente su abdomen. No había ninguna intención más allá, simplemente dulzura. Y su piel la delataba erizándose contra su voluntad.</p>
<p>"Tiene que ser medio raro tener un ser humano en la panza ¿no?" preguntó Martina de la nada, viendo como sus propios dedos recorrían el abdomen de Paula.</p>
<p>"¿Me estás queriendo decir algo? Mirá que aún te echo de esta cama y te vas a dormir a la que quedó mojada con la ropa" bromeó Paula, fingiendo enojo.</p>
<p>"Ay, calláte, si sos divina" un par de carcajadas abandonaron los pulmones de Martina. Sus dedos seguían moviendose al compás de un ritmo imaginario.</p>
<p>"Sí, es algo raro. Sentís cómo está ahí adentro, y aunque sabés la razón científica de cómo pasa, es medio loco imaginarse que se está creando una persona que algún día tendrá su propia personalidad y su propia vida agena a vos" Paula miró su abdomen "Igual, lo más difícil viene después, una vez que nace. Todos sabemos la teoría, pero la práctica no tiene nada que ver. Nadie te enseña a ser mamá, y cuando estás sola y vos misma sos una nena, todo da aún más vértigo. Por eso apoyo la libertad de cada mujer para decidir. Roma es mi vida y no la cambiaría por nada, pero la verdad, a veces siento que no me conozco a mi misma del todo, porque mi prioridad siempre fue cuidar de ella".</p>
<p>"Debe ser lindo que alguien te ame tanto como para no poder vivir sin vos".</p>
<p>Fue entonces cuando Paula entendió por dónde iba Martina.</p>
<p>"Y sí, es muy lindo, pero yo también la re cagué mil veces. Sólo pude salir adelante porque tenía la ayuda de mis viejos, pero ellos siempre me dejaron muy claro que la responsabilidad era mía. Estudiar, trabajar, crecer y ser mamá a la vez no es fácil. Y aún cuando haces todo, siempre hay alguien que te señala con el dedo o se cree con el derecho de decirte que podrías estar haciendolo mejor" Paula miró a Martina "Yo fui capaz de sacar a Roma adelante, pero si en algún momento yo hubiera pensado que no puedo sola, hago cualquier cosa antes de darle una vida de mierda a mi hija... Ser mamá es mucho más que parir, implica tomar la decisión correcta a cada momento".</p>
<p>Martina miró a Paula de vuelta.</p>
<p>"¿Y cómo sabes cuál es la decisión correcta?"</p>
<p>"No sabes. Te limitas a confiar en tu instinto, convivir con ello y aprender a perdonarte. Eso es amar de verdad" con cierta incertidumbre Paula colocó un mechón de pelo de Martina detrás de su oreja y antes de devolver la mano a su posición inicial, acarició su mejilla "Vos fuiste muy amada, Martina, estoy segura. Es muy fácil quererte".</p>
<p>Paula apreció algo que nunca antes había visto en el rostro de Martina. </p>
<p>La rubia movió su cabeza unos centímetros y beso la nariz de Paula y luego la comisura de sus labios. Cuando fue a volver a su sitio, Paula colocó su mentón entre dos de sus dedos y plantó un beso suave en los labios de Martina.</p>
<p>"¿Puedo abrazarte?" el tono de Martina se veía enriquecido por inocencia y vulnerabilidad. Casi aniñado.</p>
<p>Paula rodeó a su amiga y la acomodó entre sus brazos. La mejilla de Martina descansaba sobre el pecho de la más joven, quedandose adormecida con el ritmo de sus latidos. Esa noche Paula escuchó cómo Martina se quedaba dormida y su cuerpo se relajaba encima del suyo propio, antes de poder conciliar el sueño.</p>
<p>Sí, dormían, pero por primera vez una sensación de paz interior las inundaba; por primera vez descansaban.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel viaje. Paula miraba las burbujas formarse alrededor de ella en la bañera y sonreía. A veces odiaba ese estado anímico de absoluta felicidad en el que se encontraba. Le daba vergüenza pasar el día con cara de pelotuda, sonriendo por las esquinas. Cualidad que encontraba detestable en otra gente. Pero Martina había puesto su vida patas arriba... o más bien, ella había puesto su propia vida patas arriba por Martina. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Pero, ¿me lo vas a dar?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Es joda? Te comiste ya como cincuenta, flaca. Dejame este para mi" contenstó Paula en un tono sarcástico. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ay, qué mentira... Además, </em>
  <em>si los compraste vos para mi ayer" replicaba Martina.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Y, precisamente boluda, te compro una caja de diez alfajores, vuelvo al día siguiente y queda uno. No da".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ya te dije que vinieron Clara y los chicos" Martina seguía discutiendo divertida.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Clara? ¿Pretendes que me crea que Clara tal y como ella es se morfó ocho alfajores? No creo ni que haya probado un alfajor en su vida, tu hermana" Paula sujetaba con una mano el alfajor y con la otra hacía un montoncito en señal de incredulidad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dale, damelo".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ni en pedo" contestó Paula.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Martina hizo el amago de correr hacia donde estaba Paula en la cocina, pero esta fue más rápida y se metió el alfajor de una a la boca.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Está bien" dijo Martina haciendo cómo que se rendía, molesta y se sentó en el sillón.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Paula se quedó mirandola divertida antes de acercarse. Cuando por fin se encontraba delante de Martina, le dió un pequeño toque en el hombro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Estás enojada?".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Martina no respondía.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿No me vas a hablar?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Martina no la miraba.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okey, entonces me voy" Paula seguía masticando mientras que hablaba.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Martina seguía sin ceder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bueno, mereció la pena, estaba rico el alfajor"  dijo Paula antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, Martina la agarró de las piernas y tiró de ellas hasta sentarla encima de sus piernas. Una vez en esa posición, rodeó la cintura de Paula con sus brazos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Me debes un alfajor" Martina fruncía el ceño lo mejor que podía.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Querés alfajor?" Una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de Paula "Toma" Paula abrió la boca mostrando los restos de chocolate que quedaban en su boca tras habérselo tragado. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Martina por parte, en vez de dejarse molestar por la joda de Paula y dejando a esta última de piedra, sacó la lengua y chupó rápidamente los dientes de Paula. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah no, pero vos sos una asquerosa, Martina".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Y, no juegues con fuego, que te podes quemar" ahora era Martina la que manejaba una sonrisa pícara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah sí?" preguntó divertida la colorada colocando sus brazos en los hombros de Martina y juntando sus manos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mhm" asintió la rubia con la cabeza antes de que se fundieran en un beso.</em>
</p>
<p>"¿Y esa sonrisa?" desde el lado opuesto de la bañera Martina acariciaba a Paula con el pie "¿tan feliz estás de verme?"</p>
<p>Paula puso los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>"Ay, por favor, sólo me reía porque me acordé de tu cara el otro día cuando te atormenté con el alfajor, nada que ver".</p>
<p>"¿Ah, nada que ver?" </p>
<p>"No" dijo Paula satisfecha.</p>
<p>"A mirá vos" Martina sonrió "Cuidado, que yo también te puedo atormentar".</p>
<p>"Me muero de miedo" dijo Paula salpicando a la rubia.</p>
<p>Así había sido su relación desde que se besaron aquella noche. Simplemente surgió de manera natural. Sin problemas. Sin charlas. Sin presiones. Sólo diversión y compañía. Incluso los silencios eran cálidos y cómodos. A veces se pasaban toda la noche simplemente llenandose con besos y caricias. Otras miraban películas o hablaban hasta la madrugada. Ni siquiera había sexo de por medio, nunca lo hubo. Y a pesar de todo, ahí estaban, las dos juntas desnudas en una bañera. Podía parecer raro, bueno, de hecho lo era a pesar de que sí tenían otro tipo de intimidad. Pero nada entre Paula y Martina había sido vanal o fácil de explicar; su conexión era única. No eran amantes, ni amigas, ni familia, ni novias y al mismo tiempo prácticamente lo eran todo a la vez. Simplemente eran Paula y Martina.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"¿Puedo tomar prestado un pijama?"</p>
<p>"Obvio" Martina se peinaba delante del espejo de su habitación "Igual que raro que nunca te traes el tuyo propio, eh".</p>
<p>A Martina le encataba poner a Paula en ese tipo de situaciones, porque a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo, la colorada no era una persona que tuviera facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos. Ambas siempre como dos niñas chicas jugando a la ambigüedad, testando los límites de la otra, pero siempre cuidandose.</p>
<p>"¿Qué querés? Me explotan, todo el día laburando, teniendo que atender a seres insufribles que tardan cien años en decidir una flor. Normal que se me olvide. Se me esta por quedar el cerebro frito".</p>
<p>"Claro, se te olvida" Martina dejó el peine sobre el mueble para acomodar la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. </p>
<p>"...Igual me gusta dormir con tu pijama" Paula miraba ahora tímida con una sonrisa a Martina, pero sin perder su aire de juego "Descanso mejor porque huele a vos".</p>
<p>"Ay, qué chocha que estás, eh" contestó Martina divertida, intentando ocultar su satisfacción.</p>
<p>Ambas rieron.</p>
<p>"¿Puedo usar este o es nuevo?" prosiguió Paula agarrando las prendas y mostrandoselas a Martina "Nunca antes te lo ví".</p>
<p>"Ah, no, ese es de Lena. Se lo debió dejar acá anoche. Tengo otro debajo de la almohada, podes usar ese" contestó Martina con toda naturalidad.</p>
<p>Paula se quedó quieta en el lugar mirándo a Martina, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, a la vez que su gesto cambió por completo.</p>
<p>"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Martina.</p>
<p>"Sí, voy al baño" dijo Paula entrando y cerrando la puerta de golpe.</p>
<p>Martina no estaba segura de qué acababa de pasar, pero sabía que algo en el ambiente había cambiado. Estaba por ponerse la remera, cuando Paula salió del baño, completamente vestida y comenzó a meter sus cosas en su mochila.</p>
<p>"Eu, ¿qué haces?" dijo Martina confundida.</p>
<p>"Una torta" respondió Paula con sarcasmo "¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Me voy a mi casa, es tarde" la actitud de Paula se mostraba pasivo-agresiva. Todo sucedía tan rápido que a Martina casi no le daba tiempo a reaccionar.</p>
<p>"Pero pará-" Martina puso su mano en el brazo de Paula y esta lo apartó como si quemara.</p>
<p>"¿Esto es por Lena?"</p>
<p>"Ah, ¿encima me vas a boludear?" el sarcasmo seguí apoderandose de la sonrisa de Paula.</p>
<p>"Pero, ¿qué decís? Si hace mil años que vos sabes que estoy con Lena" ahora era Martina la que se encontraba a la defensiva.</p>
<p>Paula se volvió a reir, y con cada carcajada Martina sentía como si puñales le atravesaran el estómago.</p>
<p>"Chau Martina" Paula comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. </p>
<p>"Pero pará, bajá un poco, flaca" Martina se colocó delante de la puerta para bloquear la salida.</p>
<p>"Yo no bajo nada, ni paro nada, ni sé nada. Así que dejame salir".</p>
<p>"¿Acaso yo te mentí alguna vez? ¿Cómo que no sabes?"</p>
<p>"¡No Martina! ¡No sé! ¡No sé nada y no entiendo nada!  Me confudís todo el tiempo, me invitas a dormir, me acaricias, me besas... y yo como una pelotuda detrás. Me decís que estás cansada de Felipe, que a Lena la querés, pero que ante todo es tu amiga y que algo cambió. Me mirás, me haces el discurso de la huerfanita que nunca fue amada, cuando hay niños que no pudieron tener ni eso, y vos tenés una familia que se preocupa, que te cuida. Buscas amor y cuando lo tenés delante mirás para otro lado. Tenés derecho a tener tus reproches, tus miedos y tus inseguridades, pero yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Y no, no me mentiste, pero tampoco me contaste que seguías comiendote a Lena, mientras que vos y yo estamos junt-... desde que pasó lo que pasó. Ocultar no es otra cosa que una forma distinta de engañar. No sos capaz de entregarte a nadie al cien por cien, pero siempre esperas que los demás estén dispuestos a llenar tu vacío. La vida no funciona así, Martina. Podes estar rodeada de gente, pero si seguís así, siempre te sentirás sola".</p>
<p>Un silencio llenó la habitación. El sonido de la respiración agitada de Paula era el único intruso. Cierta parte de ella se odiaba por haberle hablado así a Martina, pero todas las emociones que había embotellado durante tanto tiempo pudieron con ella.</p>
<p>"Y si soy tan basura, ¿por qué estás acá? ¿Por qué venís? ¿Por qué apareces siempre? ¿Por qué no te vas como hicieron todos los demás? No serás la primera, ni la última. Hablas de ocultar la verdad, pero ni siquiera sos capaz de comunicar tus sentimientos abiertamente. Tenemos que andar escondiendonos como si fueramos delincuentes. Y lo más importante: ¡yo nunca te pedí nada!" el tono de Martina ahora agresivo, era algo que Paula nunca había presenciado antes.</p>
<p>"¡Es que no sos una basura! ¿No entendés que no se trata de eso? ¿Que el amor no se pide, ni se mendiga? Yo quiero estar con vos, porque sos vos, por que me encantas, porque no puedo dejar de pensarte y porque nunca me dieron ganas de irme. Que no me da miedo que me vean con vos porque seas una mina, sino porque tengo miedo a darte todo y para vos ser sólo una más ¡Nadie te deja, Martina! ¡Sos vos la que echas a los demás por miedo a que se vayan antes!" la voz de Paula se quebraba en cada grito.</p>
<p>Lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar los ojos de ambas, y eso era algo que Paula no iba a permitir. No iba a llorar delante de Martina.</p>
<p>"Dejáme salir" la mano de Paula se dirigía hacia el picaporte, cuando Martina, que seguía de intermediaria entre la puerta y Paula la agarró.</p>
<p>Ambas se miraron. Con su mano libre Martina tomó la nuca de Paula y la besó de manera violenta. Paula correspondió al beso con el mismo sentimiento. Dientes, labios, saliba, todo se intercambiaba de manera torpe entre ellas. Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, con las narices aún en contacto, Martina miró la mano de Paula que aún tenía tomada y luego la miró a los ojos. Verdes y vidriosos. Con lentitud Martina movió la mano de Paula hacia abajo, buscando alguna señal de resistencia por parte de la colorada. Al no encontrar ninguna, volvió a mirarla y delicadeza condujo la mano de Paula dentro de su ropa interior que llevaba puesta bajo la toalla. Al notar el contacto de los dedos de Paula con su piel, tembló y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a mirar a Paula, se percató de que esta también temblaba levemente. </p>
<p>Martina acercó sus labios al cuello de Paula y lo besó, a lo que la más joven respondió con un jadeo. Mientras sus labios seguían entregados al cuello de Paula, Martina comenzó a mover las caderas contra tu mano. Nunca ningún contacto con ningún otro ser humano se había sentido tan intenso. Martina sentía que en cualquier momento podía pararsele el corazón. Tras recorrer el cuello de Paula de nuevo, como camino de vuelta hacia sus labios, Martina soltó la mano de la colorada y la miró fijamente. Acto seguido se dispuso, a colocar su propia mano dentro de los jeans de Paula, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba la de la colorada. </p>
<p>Ambas comenzaron a moverse en unísono, sintiendose la una a la otra más cerca que nunca. Sintiendo cada poro, cada músculo, cada detalle. Sin saber ni cómo habían acabado en la cama. La ropa tirada por el piso, y ambas seguían explorando sus cuerpos como si sólo hubiera una oportunidad en esta vida para hacerlo. Sintiendo cada emoción, cada excusa, cada miedo y pericibiéndolos de forma tan lejana. </p>
<p>"Paula" la respiración de Martina sonaba irregular "Te amo".</p>
<p>Jadeos, besos y gemidos.</p>
<p>"Creo que me enamoré de vos".</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Martina abrió los ojos, cegada por los rallos del sol contra su cara. Movió su mano hacia su derecha buscando a Paula, pero sólo encontró una nota que decía:</p>
<p>"Martina, siento cómo me comporté ayer. No debí decir todas esas cosas. Ante todo, quiero que seas feliz y no quiero interponerme entre vos y tu libertad. No me lo podría perdonar. Además, si lo hiciera no te estaría queriendo a vos, sino a la versión de vos que yo necesito. Me gustaría que a partir de ahora volvamos a ser amigas y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no quiero que nos hagamos más daño. Gracias por estos meses tan lindos. Como dijo Caro un día<strong><em> si amas algo dejalo libre</em></strong> y creo que<strong> es más problable que las piedras vuelen, a que tengamos una relación normal; siempre fuimos demasiado nosotras para eso.</strong></p>
<p>Pd: No te preocupes por lo que dijiste anoche, a veces esas cosas salen solas con las emociones del momento. No me tenes que explicar nada. Está todo bien". </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Paula había pasado todo un fin de semana sin tener noticias de Martina. Y aunque se sentía preocupada y hundida, no quería molestarla más de lo que ya había hecho. ¿Y si Martina se había enojado por la nota? ¿Y si se arrepentía tanto de haberle dicho "te amo" que no quería volver a verla? Igual Paula ya le había dicho que lo entendía perfectamente, aunque no podía negar que parte de ella se rompía deseando que fuese verdad.</p>
<p>*Toc*</p>
<p>Paula se giró al escuchar un ruido.</p>
<p>*Toc*</p>
<p>Otra vez el mismo ruido.</p>
<p>*Toc* </p>
<p>Venía de la ventana.</p>
<p>*Toc* </p>
<p>Con cuidado se acercó a la ventana y la abrió sin llegar a asomarse. Cuando iba a sacar la cabeza para mirar, una piedrecita se coló en su casa, casi dándole en la cabeza.</p>
<p>"¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces? La concha de tu-" sus ojos se cruzaron con otros conocidos.</p>
<p>"¡Abríme!" </p>
<p>"¿Vos estás loca?" preguntó Paula confundida a más no poder con la situación. Pero cuando volvió a mirar para abajo, ya no había nadie.</p>
<p>*Ding dong*</p>
<p>El timbre de Paula sonó. Ella caminó nerviosa hasta la puerta y cuando la iba a abrir, vio como una nota de papel se colaba por debajo.</p>
<p>"Hasta es posible que las piedras vuelen cuando hay amor de verdad".</p>
<p>El gesto de Paula se mostraba extrañado mientras leía dichas palabras. El timbre volvió a sonar. Abrió. Y ahí estaba con una sonrisa. Tan linda como la noche en la que todo cambió; Martina. </p>
<p>"¿Vos sabes cómo es en realidad la frase completa que le gusta tanto a Carolina?" </p>
<p>Paula negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>"Si amas algo dejalo libre... <strong>y si vuelve es que siempre fue tuyo</strong>".</p>
<p>Y era cierto. Siempre habían sido la una para la otra. No en un sentido posesivo, sino para acompañarse sin excusas y vivirse mutuamente. Para ser lo que nunca y siempre habían sido: amantes, amigas, familia y pareja. Porque la vida ya es demasiado díficil, como para complicarla más nosotros mismos, sobre todo cuando hay verdad. Si total, <em><strong>las cosas cuando se hacen porque se quiere siempre son lindas.</strong></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>